criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood
Lord Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood was a suspect in the murder investigations of Lady Georgina Upperton in Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past) and bank director Clarissa Rochester in Death Comes to Lunch (Case #37 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Samuel is a 34-year-old gentleman. He has short brown hair, mutton chops, and a mustache. He wears a beige vest and a white collared shirt with a tie underneath a red and olive green coat with a beige handkerchief in his pocket. Additionally, he wears a red deerstalking cap with a dark brown ribbon and is seen holding a pipe. In his first appearance, it is known that Samuel eats truffles, plays croquet and drinks Sherry Cobbler. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he has knowledge of botany. Events of Criminal Case Let Her Eat Cake Samuel became a suspect after the player and Maddie found his drawing with an inscription of a woman and her mind. He showed up shortly after they found it, having heard of the player and the Squad from the papers. Once he heard of Georgina being murdered, he felt his theory was correct that she could become the victim of a crime. He explained that he was training himself in a science called phrenology, which explores the connections between the shape of the skull, and the workings of the mind. Though it was just a theory, it did turn out to be correct that Georgina became the victim of a crime. Samuel was spoken to again about tobacco leaves from his smoking pipe found on the victim's pocket mirror. He said he had the victim's mirror because he was trying to establish a psychological profile by studying her habits and disposition. Plus, the victim never knew her mirror was stolen, and after that Samuel continued to observe her from afar. With all that in mind, Samuel hoped they did not suspect he killed Georgina, as he said he does not have the mental disposition for murder. Samuel was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Ernest Swanswaddle for Georgina's murder. Death Comes to Lunch Samuel became a suspect again after Isaac and the player found his magnifying class in the victim's bank vault. Samuel admitted that he was at the luncheon and that Clarissa took him to see her vault where he lost his magnifying glass there. Samuel had no idea who wanted to kill Clarissa, but he said he would help the team anytime they needed him. Samuel was spoken to again about a recording device that contained a recording of Clarissa threatening him to take him to court for ransacking her bank vault. Samuel denied it because he only broke in the vault to see the fascinating things from the Rochesters. He admitted that, after Clarissa died, he tried to break into the vault to retrieve the recording device, but he couldn't find it. Isaac and the player then arrested him for unlawful entry. Samuel was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Francine for Clarissa's murder. Afterwards, Samuel asked the team that he wanted to trade information to have his charges lessened. He said that he had proof of the Rochesters' wrongdoings in his camera. The team found his camera on the rooftop in which they found a picture depicting Horatio Rochester and Vittorio Capecchi conspiring. Trivia *Samuel is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Samuel is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past) *Death Comes to Lunch (Case #37 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery SWRidgewoodBarsMOTP.png|Samuel, arrested for breaking into Clarissa Rochester's bank vault. OG_SUS_410_605.jpg OG SUS 437 605.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects